The Lost Countess
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Anastasia Is really Countess Anastasia daughter of Dracula and Martha. Demetri knows this but he also knows he won't get any money from Dracula. Thankfully Anastasia has no memory and she looks exactly like the dead Duchess Ariel who everyone believes to be lost not dead. Anastasia/Johnny


**Note: In this version Demetri Is an evil vampire who works with Rasputin. Obviously In this version Anastasia has black hair like Dracula and Martha and the dead duchess has black hair too. And In this version Tsar Nicholas II and Express Alexandra were vampires and that's why they were killed. Which means Marie Is a vampire too. There Is no Vlad(the Anastasia Vlad) and there Is no Mavis). Johnny still ends up with Dracula's daughter. There will be singing.**

**Start of Story**

**Dracula and Martha were enjoying a night at home with their Infant daughter Anastasia. But thanks to the evil sorcerer Rasputin telling a bunch of town people where to find vampires that night was ruined as the town people set the castle on fire. Martha looked at Dracula with sad eyes as she held Anastasia.**

**Martha: Honey?**

**Dracula: Go hide, I'll take care of this**

**Martha rushed and went to hide with Anastasia. But that's exactly what Rasputin wanted. As Dracula tried to reason with the town people he heard Martha scream. But Dracula got there too late. Rasputin killed Martha and puffed out with Anastasia. **

**Dracula: Martha!(Said worriedly) **

**As Dracula turned Into a bat and flew off Into the night Rasputin puffed to Demetri In the woods.**

**Demetri: So, what's my part In this again?**

**Rasputin: I have seen the future of what this girl will look like when she Is 117. She will look exactly like the dead Duchess Ariel would If she made It to 17. **

**Rasputin took out a necklace that said " together In Paris".**

**Rasputin: The Duchess Ariel was wearing this the last time her grandmother saw her. Her grandmother thinks Ariel Is lost not dead. With me wiping her memory and this necklace Anastasia will think she belongs to someone In Paris. You will convince her that she Is the Grand Duchess Ariel and granddaughter of Dowager Empress Marie. Take Anastasia to Paris. Once Marie sees the necklace on her she'll think Anastasia Is Ariel. The Dowager Empress will give a huge reward to whoever returns her granddaughter to her. You're going to be rich vampire someday Demetri. Trust me, I'll make sure Anastasia finds you someday. **

**Rasputin put the necklace on the crying baby and he and Demetri puffed out.**

**(Anastasia Is 117)(Orphanage In St. Petersburg Russia)(December)(Most people accept and like monsters now)**

**There was a girl who was brought to an orphanage In St. Petersburg Russia. They named the girl Ashley. They soon found that the girl got sunburned too easily so they always had to keep her out of the sun. Luckily by the time they figured out she Is a vampire most humans liked and accepted monsters. But now that Ashley Is 117 the head of the orphanage was making her move out and get a job. Ashley packed her sunhat, poncho and some other things In her suitcase. She put on her winter hat, coat, gloves, and scarf and walked Into the woods and over to a sign. One sign said " Fisherman's Village." The other sign said " St. Petersburg". **

**Ashley: If I go right I'll be Ashley the orphan forever. But If I go right, may I can find?**

**Ashley: Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me.(Held her necklace)**

**She started walking towards St. Petersburg.**

**Ashley: Heart, don't fail me now! Courage, don't desert me! Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear! Or how the world can seem so vast. On a journey, to the past. Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong! Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted. Finally home where I belong. Well, starting now, I'm learning fast On this journey to the past. Home, Love, Family. There was once a time I must have had them, too. Home, Love, Family. I will never be complete until I find you. One step at a time. One hope, then another. Who knows where this road may go. Back to who I was. On to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know. Yes, let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past. And bring me home. At last!(Sang) **

**Once she got to St. Petersburg she went to a ticket window where an old lady was also waiting In line. But she had no Idea this old lady was really the evil Rasputin.**

**Ashley: One ticket to Paris please**

**The window man: Exit visa **

**Ashley had no Idea what that was**

**Ashley: Exit visa? **

**The window man: No exit visa no ticket!**

**The window man slammed the windows. **

**Rasputin: See Demetri, he can help**

**Ashley: Where can I find him?**

**Rasputin: At the old palace. But you didn't hear It from me.**

**Ashley went straight there and broke In.**

**Ashley: Hello? Anybody home?(Called)**

**Something about being Inside a castle felt familiar. **

**Ashley: Someone holds me safe and warm. Figures dancing across my memory.(Sang)**

**She Imagined a yellow sparkly dress puffed on her. Then she Imagined an old man dancing with her. That old man was the vampire Vlad.**

**Ashley: Far away long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember.(Sang)**

**Vlad spun her so she was now dancing with a younger man. That man was the vampire Dracula. **

**Ashley: And a song someone sings.(Sang)**

**Dracula kissed her forehead. Everything disappeared as she sat on the floor.**

**Demetri: Hey! What are you doing In here?!**

**Ashley took off running**

**Demetri: Hey!(Chased after her)**

**Ashley was trapped **

**Demetri: Stop! How did you get-**

**Demetri looked at her and knew right away that this was Anastasia. **

**Ashley: Are you Demetri? **

**Demetri: That depends on who's looking for him.**

**Ashley: My names Ashley, I need travel papers.**

**Demetri started circling her and checking her out.**

**Ashley: Why are you circling me? What were you, a vulture In another life?**

**Demetri: I'm sorry Ashlyn **

**Ashley: It's Ashley**

**Demetri: Anlee **

**Ashley: Ashley**

**Demetri: You said something about travel papers?**

**Ashley: Yes, I like to go to Paris**

**Demetri: Luckily, I'm going to Paris myself. Unfortunately, the second ticket Is for the Grand Duchess Ariel. I'm going to unite the Grand Duchess Ariel with her grandmother. You kind of resemble her.**

**Ashley: Are you trying to tell me that you think I am Ariel?**

**Demetri: Look at the portrait behind you**

**Ashley: You're mad**

**Demetri: You don't remember what happened to you and no one knows what happened to her. You're looking for your family In Paris and her only family Is In Paris. Even If you don't end up being the Grand Duchess Ariel either way you'll find your family In Paris.**

**Ashley: Alright, I'll go**

**After taking a train to Poland they took a bus to Germany and ended up on a ship. As nightfall hit and Ashley fell asleep Rasputin continued with his plans.**

**Rasputin: Pleasant dreams to you countess. I'll get Inside your mind and make you remember everything. Demetri will never get you to Paris. I'll let you be happy with your family until I come to kill you.**

**Soon Ashley started dreaming she was walking In a field following Vlad making her sleep walk. She walked up to the top and stood on the railing. Soon she was dreaming that she saw Dracula and Martha swimming In a lake. **

**Dracula: Hello sweetfangs **

**Ashley: Hello!(Laughed)**

**Dracula: Jump In, jump!**

**Vlad jumped In making everyone laugh. Demetri found her on the ledge.**

**Demetri: Ashley stop!**

**But when she jumped she jumped back on the ship. Once her feet hit the floor she woke up. She remembered everything.**

**Demetri: Ashley, are you alright?(Ran over)**

**Anastasia: It was all a lie. I remember everything now. You used me! I was just part of your con to get the Dowager Empress's money!**

**She slapped him hard In the face. She quickly ran to the room and locked the door. As soon as she packed all of her stuff up she turned Into a bat no problem. She flew out the window and flew off Into the night. Rasputin appeared next to Demetri.**

**Rasputin: You look pissed. What happened?**

**Demetri: She got her memories back**

**Rasputin: Yes she did, thanks to me**

**Demetri: What?!**

**Rasputin: I wasn't going to kill her as a baby. I'll have some fun with her first before I kill her. You were only a pawn.**

**He snapped his neck killing him. When Anastasia arrived at Hotel Transylvania her heart was filled with excitement and nervousness. She walked Into the hotel and was greeted by the fly.**

**The fly: Can I help you miss? Are you checking In?**

**Anastasia: Is Count Dracula staying here?**

**The fly: He owns the hotel. Who's asking?**

**Anastasia: Believe It or not, his daughter**

**The fly: Let me give you a room. Then I'll send Dracula up to see you. Just let me get Frank.**

**Frank and the fly to Anastasia to room 218. The fly opened the door for her.**

**The fly: Make yourself at home**

**He closed the door after she walked In.**

**The fly: Guard the door, make sure this girl Is legit and means no harm.**

**The fly told Dracula that this girl wanted to see him. But not why. Dracula knocked on the door.**

**Anastasia: Come In(Called)**

**Dracula walked In**

**Dracula: Who exactly are you?**

**Anastasia: I remember everything. The smell of fire, my mother's screams, and how much I loved her. How much I love you and grandpa Vlad.**

**Dracula: And you recognize this?(Took out a music box that was playing music)**

**Anastasia: The music box that plays mom's song(Grabbed It)**

**Anastasia: Sun goes down and we are here together. Fireﬂies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever. Right here in my arms tonight.(Sang)**

**It was the fact that she knew Martha's song that Dracula knew this was his daughter.**

**Anastasia and Dracula: Sounds of day fade away. Stars begin to climb. Melodies fill the breeze. Sweeter all the time.(Sang)**

**Dracula: Anastasia, my Anastasia(Grabbed her cheeks)**

**He hugged her tight**

**Dracula: You have the beauty of your mother. You should know I remarried. Get out of your PJ's and come down and meet her. Come meet everyone.**

**He kissed her forehead and left the room.**

**Frank: So, Is It her?**

**Dracula: It's her, It's truly her.**

**Anastasia got on a long dark blue dress and came down to the lobby.**

**Erika: Is this your daughter?**

**Dracula: Yes**

**Erika: She's so beautiful**

**Dracula: Darling, this Is your step-mother Erika**

**Anastasia: It's great to meet you**

**Dracula: Frank, where's Johnny?**

**Frank: Working In the pool room**

**Dracula: Bring him to the lobby. He should meet Anastasia.**

**Soon Frank walked over with Johnny**

**Dracula: Johnny, this Is my daughter Anastasia. Anastasia, this Is my best friend Johnny. We run the hotel together. **

**Johnny: OMG! You found her!**

**Dracula: More like she found me. Can you give her a tour of the hotel?**

**Johnny: It would be my pleasure**

**After a tour of the whole castle Anastasia went straight to bed. The long journey to Transylvania was hard. But at midnight she was shaken awake by Johnny.**

**Johnny: Your dad needs you to come the ball room straight away. Get out of PJ's. I'll wait outside the door.**

**Anastasia changed Into a long short-sleeved light blue dress and followed Johnny to the ball room. As soon as she walked In she saw a stage and decorations. Everyone yelled " surprise!" **

**Anastasia: What Is this?(Laughed)**

**Dracula: Your birthday was only a few days ago. And I missed too many of your birthdays. I'm making up for lost time. Welcome to your 117th birthday party. I Invited your grandpa Vlad. He's dying to meet you. You were taken before he could see you.**

**Johnny: Everyone gather around the stage. Dracula has Anastasia's 117****th**** birthday present.**

**Dracula grabbed a guitar and got on stage.**

**Dracula: I dedicate this song to my daughter and having her back In my life after all these years. Anastasia, please come on the stage.**

**She did**

**Dracula: Through the darkness I can see your light. And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized I idolize just you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long. And after all is said and done you're still you. After all, you're still you. You walk past me. I can feel your pain. Time changes everything. One truth always stays the same. You're still you. After all, you're still you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. And I believe in you. Although you never asked me to. I will remember you and what life put you through.(Sang) **

**Everyone cheered but soon Rasputin appeared In the middle of the room. **

**Rasputin: Hello Prince of Darkness **

**Dracula: Who are you!**

**Anastasia: It's him! The one that killed mom and took me! I remember!(Got behind Dracula)**

**Dracula: You! You have no power here!**

**Rasputin laughed evilly. He puffed out puffing Anastasia with him.**

**Dracula: No! Anastasia!(Cried)**

**Dracula: Search every In of the woods! I lost her once I won't lose her again!**

**Dracula and the monsters searched every part of the woods. But they could not find her.**

**Dracula: Don't lose hope Anastasia. Wherever you are, I'm going to find you.**

**(The day after Anastasia's 118****th**** birthday)(Night and summer)(Santa Cruise California) **

**As long as Johnny was In Santa Cruise visiting his parents he decided to give the woods there a shot and look for Anastasia. He and his brother William searched every woods and every part of those woods they could. When Johnny got to a lake he saw a bat flying about the reflection of the moon In the water. There was a light purple flash and soon Anastasia was standing In the lake. Seeing each other again It was love at first sight. They zinged. **

**Anastasia: Hello Johnny**

**Johnny rushed to her and spun her around. They kissed deeply. **

**Anastasia: Johnny, I missed you so much**

**Johnny: No one believed me that you were In my home town. But I knew you would be.**

**Anastasia: And I have to stay**

**Johnny: Have to stay?**

**Johnny: Are you crazy? Your dad needs you.(Hugged her tight)**

**Anastasia: Listen to me Johnny. Rasputin put a spell on me. At night I'm a vampire girl. But In the morning I'm a bat. As long as I stay In this one spot the sun won't hurt me.**

**Johnny: There must be some way to break this spell.**

**Anastasia: Well, there Is, I must find true love with a human-**

**Johnny: Well you did! I love you so much!**

**Anastasia: But If I find true love with a human I'll also-**

**She groaned In pain as she died making Johnny catch her. He slowly lowered her to the ground.**

**Johnny: Anastasia! **

**Johnny: What have I done to you? Forgive Anastasia, forgive me.(Held her tight)**

**He saw Rasputin nearby **

**Johnny: Don't let her die!(Stood up)**

**Rasputin: Is that a threat?(Laughed)**

**Johnny: Don't you dare let her die!(Seized Rasputin's cape)**

**Rasputin: Oh, It Is a threat(Smirked)**

**Johnny: Save her, do It!**

**Rasputin pushed him hard onto the ground.**

**Rasputin: Only If you defeat me will she live.**

**Johnny: I won't let her die!**

**Rasputin turned Into a giant bat. He grabbed Johnny's arms and threw him hard against a tree. Luckily, Johnny's brother heard everything and was good with a bow and arrows. Johnny's brother shot Rasputin straight In the heart killing him and making him blow up. Johnny groaned In pain as he slowly woke up. He quickly ran back over to Anastasia. Johnny got worried. Rasputin said that Johnny must defeat him not his brother. **

**Johnny: I love you. Your kindness and courage. I always have.**

**He kissed her forehead and held her close. Anastasia slowly woke up.**

**Anastasia: Johnny?(Whispered) **

**Johnny: Anastasia(Said happily)**

**Anastasia: Johnny(Said happily) **

**They hugged. The spell was broken and Rasputin was dead. Johnny's brother sharing the same blood as Johnny must have been enough to save Anastasia. When Anastasia and Johnny walked Into the hotel It was like time stood still. Even though Dracula didn't know If he was going to see her or not he was still throwing a party for her 118****th**** birthday. Dracula ran over to her and grabbed her hands.**

**Dracula: I was so worried. I almost thought-**

**Anastasia: No, I'm alive and okay. Thanks to Johnny.**

**Johnny went on stage **

**Johnny: Anastasia and I zinged**

**All the monsters awed and cheered.**

**Dracula: Really? **

**Anastasia: Yes**

**Johnny: I dedicate this song to her and having her back In my life.**

**Johnny: So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own? If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go. And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back, someday. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you. If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will. Run away with my heart. Run away with my hope. Run away with my love. I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time. If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could turn back time. I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine. I'll go wherever you will go. I'll go wherever you will go.(Sang)**

**Everyone cheered. Anastasia walked onto the stage and grabbed his hands.**

**Anastasia: You're amazing**

**They kissed. The next night everyone watched as Anastasia walked down the Isle and over to Johnny. All the monsters cheered as Anastasia and Johnny kissed and became husband and wife. Everyone went on the dance floor. Anastasia laughed as Johnny picked her up and spun her around. When he put her on her they kissed. Dracula tapped on her shoulder.**

**Dracula: Your grandpa Is here to finally meet you.**

**She grabbed his hand and walked away with him.**

**Dracula: That's him(Pointed at Vlad)**

**When Anastasia walked over to Vlad his breath caught In his throat.**

**Vlad: At last**

**Vlad: My granddaughter(Hugged her tight)**

**Vlad: May I?(Held out his hand)**

**They began to dance**

**Vlad: Welcome home Anastasia**


End file.
